Mandamientos de la Familia Perfecta
by Lucero Treat
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando la fachada de familia perfecta ya no la aguantas? ¿Estás dispuesto a jugarte por amor o continuar en esta danza de mentiras, dinero y poder? Con nuevas amenazas para la Tierra, nuestros personajes se hacen nuevamente esta pregunta.SS/DS


**Mandamientos de la Familia Perfecta**

_¿Qué haces cuando la fachada de familia perfecta ya no la aguantas? ¿Estás dispuesto a jugarte por amor o continuar en esta danza de mentiras, dinero y poder? Con nuevas amenazas para la Tierra, nuestros personajes se hacen nuevamente esta pregunta._

_Ha llegado la hora de revelar las verdades y quitarse las caretas entre la familia real de Tokio de Cristal._

**Mandamiento nº 1: Amarás a tu marido/esposa por sobre todas las cosas.**

Dio otra vuelta en su cama matrimonial únicamente ocupada por ella. Era extraño, no era que realmente le molestase ni nada, sólo que era extraño, aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar simplemente, hacía varias noches que Darien tenía trabajo diplomático exterior. Con todos estos problemas de las guerras, esto se estaba volviendo cansino. ¿Cuándo tendrían tiempos de paz? Había pensado que con la derrota de Galaxia todo acabaría; pero parecía que no era tan simple como parecía.

Se levantó de la cama, ya definitivamente desvelada y dándose cuenta de que esta era noche en la que no podría dormir. Pasó una mano por su largo cabello rubio despeinado por haber dado tantas vueltas en la cama y se dirigió a la biblioteca buscando algo con lo que se pudiese entretener durante ese noche, las ojeras se verían evidentes; pero podía taparlas. Lo que no podía esconder era el evidente nerviosismo, continuaba teniendo aquellos sueños no permitidos para una mujer casada. Aún sentía sus manos piel su cuerpo. Sus manos cálidas subiendo por piernas, tocándola dulcemente por sobre las ropas, llegando a sus muslos y levantando su falda.

Se oyó sí misma suspirar ante el recuerdo, sintiéndose repentinamente húmeda y estúpida. Rayos. No debería estar soñando con ese tipo de cosas, no era una quinceañera con las hormonas alborotadas. _Por Dios, soy una mujer casada._ Se recordó a sí misma, reprimiendo el impulso de llevar sus manos hacia a bajo de su estómago.

La idea de sentarse a leer quedó en eso, en una idea. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, con el dichoso libro a su lado, ni siquiera lo había abierto y parecía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Se pasó nuevamente una mano por su cabello en una clara muestra de desesperación. Quería arrancarse los pelos de raíz, por ser tan monumentalmente idiota, no podía estar pensando _otra vez_ en él. Gimió de frustración cuando sintió nuevamente ese ardor nadando en su estómago insistiendo. Dios mío, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido sexo? Ya ni lo recordaba; pero jamás pensó que sería tanto tiempo como para hacer que se sintiera como una adolescente, pensando en un hombre diferente a su marido. Tenía que haberse vuelto chiflada, demente, una psicópata.

_Es culpa de la abstinencia, es culpa de la abstinencia. _Se trataba de convencer a sí misma sin mucho resultado._ Tenía_ que ser eso, porque sino perdería la cabeza. Hacía días, quizá semana y media, que no tenía ese tipo de acercamiento y eso comenzaba a crisparle los nervios de una manera alarmante y la prueba contundente de aquello era pensar en Seiya Kou, justamente la persona en la que menos debería pensar de todas las que existen en el bendito universo. Alguien se estaba complotando contra ella, era lo más seguro.

Ya estaba delirando, lo mejor era volver a cama, no tenía sentido fingir estar leyendo cuando ni siquiera había abierto el libro, menos recordaba cuál era jodido nombre del mismo o por qué lo había elegido. Suspiró sonoramente y se levantó de su silla, llevando el libro hacia la biblioteca nuevamente.

Eso ya se estaba saliendo de control, la situación del país no estaba en buenas condiciones y una guerra estaba a punto de estallar. _Y yo pensando en sexo, GENIAL._ Las relaciones exteriores estaban empeorando, fuertes rivalidades entre planetas conquistadores se estaban volviendo amenazantes y lo menos que le gustaba era pelear, desde siempre; pero parecía que los demás planetas no estaban interesados en "platicar". Miles de refugiados se encontraban en la Tierra, no se encontraba en posición de echarlos, su corazón no se lo permitía. Trataba de ayudarlos lo más que podía, la Tierra era sin duda alguna, el planeta más protegido y seguro de la galaxia; pero también los terrestres eran muy racistas y aquello no podía evitarlo, no podía censurar palabras.

Restregó sus manos contra su rostro cansado por el insomnio, la impotencia y el estrés producidos por los acontecimientos y lo que iba a venir. Se recostó en la enorme cama vacía, cobijándose con las enormes y calientes mantas, intentando nuevamente buscar al sueño que se le escapaba de las manos y amagaba durante unos minutos con dejarla en paz y descansar, pero nuevamente se pavoneaba yéndose de su alcance.

Otra vuelta en la cama le hizo pensar en Darien. Estaba tardando demasiado y le había dicho que tardaría sólo unos pocos minutos en volver, lo más seguro era que lo habían interceptado cuando volvía al dormitorio y no lo dejarían irse durante un tiempo. Pero él se lo había buscado_, ¿se lo había dicho, sí o no? _Ahora que se atuviera a tener menos horas de sueño. De todos modos, cuando volviera no le diría nada, esos días ambos estaban muy irritables por la presión y no quería joderla, él también la soportaba en ese tipo de momentos. Serena sabía que había instantes en que Darien prefería quedarse solo un rato y ella tenía que respetarlo.

Suspiró hondamente y capturó un olor conocido, que la hizo sobresaltar un momento. _Flores._ Pero no cualquier flor, esas que ella pensaba sólo se plantaban en un solo lugar del universo. _Flores de fuego. _Se corrigió internamente. Saltó de la cama cual quinceañera —aunque hace tiempo había dejado de serlo— y se acercó al enorme ventanal. La noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado, salpicado de estrellas, pero ninguna de ellas era fugaz. Se reprendió internamente por pensar en eso. Intentó nuevamente captar el olor pero se había esfumado con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. En serio necesitaba dormir, todo ese tiempo le estaba pasando factura, no cabía la menor de las dudas.

-.-.-

El ambiente continuaba siendo tenso, la inminente pelea se avecinaba cual avalancha. Ambos la conocían, pero a veces no estallar a gritarse un par de verdades sea volvía imposible, claro que después de un par de días alguno buscaba al otro para reconciliarse, pero esta vez el aire se respiraba de otra manera, o quizá no era el mismo aire que siempre, era un aire de guerra. Tiempos oscuros se le venían al reino y eran seguras las muertes y los sacrificios de miles de inocentes para quizá ni siquiera ganar. No era fácil tener a todo el universo amenazándote, ¿cierto? El estrés, el insomnio y el hambre era la gasolina de todas las palabras que saldrían si alguno daba un solo paso en falso en decir algo que la cagase y prendiera la llama, incendiando todo a su paso, ambos eran consientes, pero no podían apartarse del mundo por mucho más, tenían que enfrentar la realidad: esa situación no podía seguir.

—Esto se tiene que acabar— dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible, rompiendo el silencio que se había generado desde hacía minutos. Él la escuchó perfectamente, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco mezclado con verdadero dolor. Sus palabras inevitablemente destilaron todas esas emociones que quería tan fervientemente quería ocultar, al menos con ella.

— ¿Después de más de quince años, continúas llamando esta relación como "esto", Setsuna?— preguntó retóricamente pasándose las manos por el oscuro cabello en un indudable tic nervioso. Mantenía los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas porque sabía perfectamente que si cambiaba de posición sería capaz de hacer cualquier tontería.

—Ni siquiera debería ser una relación— cortó contundentemente. Conocía lo suficiente a Darien como para saber hasta dónde cuánto podía tirar, pero eso ya se estaba desbordando. —Jamás debió ocurrir, deberíamos haberlo previsto.

—Y justo ahora lo dices— el rey apretó fuertemente el sillón donde estaba sentado, negándose a mirar a la mujer enfrente suyo, porque no respondía. ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado eso a ellos? ¿Cómo habían sido tan descuidados?

—Me ofrecieron un puesto de asesora en Belltrom— comentó como de pasada, quizá fuera la única manera de resolver las cosas. Esto era una alta traición, en otros tiempos le habría costado el cuello y ahora… puede que también pero no al menos de forma pública.

— ¡¿En la Galaxia Andrómeda?!— casi gritó. Se armó de toda su paciencia para no alzar la voz, podían llegar a oírlos los guardias o las demás Sailor. —Estás demente si crees que voy a consentir eso, no te daré el permiso— con eso quiso dar por zanjada la conversación, de ningún modo eso iba a pasar, jamás. Debía haber alguna solución, dios santo, pero que no se fuera de su lado, no podría soportar más esa malita fachada sin ella.

—Es la única forma…— las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, apenas podía hablar, para ella era tan difícil como para él, por eso se había dado vuelta y caminado hacia la ventana, no soportaría la mirada de ese hombre porque _sabía_ que cedería, lo había hecho centenares de veces en el pasado, pero esta vez debía ser fuerte.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no percibió que Darien se levantaba y se acercaba hasta que sintió sus fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándola como tantas veces en esa intimidad que hace tiempo sólo compartían entre ellos. Más desde que empezaron los problemas con los demás planetas.

—Sólo… por favor, no…— la voz a él también le fallaba, en esos momentos que lo dejara solo lo llevaría a la locura, ella podría encontrar a otro hombre, pero él… él estaba atado a allí, no podía irse así como así. Aunque tampoco soportaría eso, no podía imaginar que otro hombre llegara a tocarla, a besarla y amarla como él. Que alguien más tomara su lugar, se negaba a imaginarlo porque moriría de los celos y la rabia, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. —Por favor, Setsuna, no te vallas— le susurró al oído con el último ápice de fuerzas que tenía, notando cómo la mujer se estremecía. Ya la tenía. Comenzó a lamer cualquier pedazo de piel al alcance para convencerla de que nadie podría darle lo mismo que él. Cuello, nuca, oreja. Que ninguno podría hacerle vibrar como él. Boca, mejillas, frente. Que ninguno podría amarla como él. Senos, ombligo, sexo.

Ya verían lo que harían de ahí en adelante.

Y esa como las otras miles de noches anteriores, se amaron en silencio en busca de aquel consuelo que sólo encontraban en los brazos del otro. Donde se olvidaban todos los problemas, donde olvidaban quiénes eran y en qué época vivían. Podían imaginar que otra vez tenían 20 años y Tokio de Cristal era tan sólo un futuro lejano e irreal, y no el horrible presente que les pasaba factura por sus errores del pasado.

-.-

La luna llena se alza en el cielo con todo su esplendor y poder. Hoy brilla más que otras noches. Hoy cobija los secretos y susurros que sólo mencionan por la noche, al abrigo de un mundo que no quieren. Todos en el palacio tienen su propio secreto. Se miran a hurtadillas por el día, con miradas inocentes y por la noche, sacan al hombre lobo a pasear, convirtiéndose en fieras sólo domadas por el cariño del que en sus brazos es querido.

-.-

Risas resuenan amortiguadas por los pasillos, casualmente cerca de la habitación de su alteza, Serena II, mejor conocida como Rini Chiba, aspirante al trono de Tokio de Cristal. El caminar presuroso de dos jóvenes es inevitablemente audible (¿a quién se le ocurría encerar los pisos del palacio justo hoy?).

—Ssshhh… Aiko, no hagas tanto ruido… nos van a descubrir.

—También ser serviría que dejaras de reír.

A pesar de lo recién dicho, ella misma estaba algo atontada y rió por su comentario, aunque Rini no le encontró la gracia, el alcohol que habían tomado le puso más alegre y le pareció mucho más divertido de lo que en verdad era.

—… ¿Y viste cómo te miraba? Seguro que se quedó con las ganas de hablarte— le aseguró Aiko totalmente convencida, pero alcoholizada.

— ¿Tú dices?— ríe tontamente. Trastabillan y casi se llevan puesta una maceta. —Pero mañana conozco al hombre de mi vida. No más noches de parranda, me haré cargo del reino y seré una reina modelo. Lo juro. — frente a esto no pudo amortiguar más risa y Aiko rió estridentemente, ganándose que Rini le tapara la boca.

—Agh… suéltame— cuando se liberó de las manos de la princesa, dejó a Rini en las puertas de su cuarto y como pudo intentó llegar a su cuarto.

Todavía no eran consientes de que probablemente ese futuro de broma estaba más cerca de lo que creían. Mañana Rini conocería a su prometido y probablemente sí tendría que dejar las noches de parranda. Y Serena Tsukino desentrerrará un pasado que la sigue atormentando por las noches con unos sueños que la dejan acalorada y con sus ropas interiores húmedas.

-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no ilustra mucho, pero es un comienzo, más o menos se ve qué parejas van a estar, de todos modos en el próximo se van a poder ver más._

_Si le gustó el capítulo háganmelo saber por un review 3 sino también. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por leer._

**Lucero~**


End file.
